Vientos del pasado
by SokarWas
Summary: Tras un año de la caida de Sephiroth, Cloud encuentra un método para salvar a Aerith. Pero como suele pasar con AVALANCHA, nada sale como lo planeado... Pairings seguras: Cloud x Tifa, Cid x Shera. Aunque he sacado cosas de la película y de DoC, casi se les ignora en este fanfic.
1. Prólogo

**Hey! Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic. La verdad, llevo con esta idea un tiempo, y como buen adicto a los fanfic que soy, he pensado (tonto de mí) que podría escribir uno. Más o menos, pondré un capítulo cada semana. No todos serán tan cortos. De hecho. Esto solo es el prólogo.**

**Ahora, lo importante. Si eres un amante de la pareja CloudxAerith, no creo que te guste este fanfic. De todas formas, me gustaría que le dieseis una oportunidad. Quien sabe, a lo mejor hasta cambiais de opinión y vais al camino correcto… (EJEM CloTi EJEM).**

**Las parejas aseguradas serán: Cloud x Tifa, Cid x Shera. El resto de personajes están… bueno, no os lo spoilearé. Ya lo veréis vosotros :D**

**Disclaimer: No poseo ni poseeré FFVII ni sus personajes. Pertenecen a Square Enix, que no hacen nada con ellos excepto darle el traje de Cloud a Lightning. *Sigh***

Prólogo

La última de su especie

Desde que murió a manos de Sephiroth, Aerith había estado contemplando a Cloud y al resto de AVALANCHA cómo perseguían al villano, intentando detener la muerte del planeta, los problemas que sufrió Cloud cuando cayó a la corriente vital, y como Tifa le había salvado. Ahora estaban bajando al cráter del norte, intentando detener a Sephiroth de una vez por todas. La vida de Gaia estaba en juego, y Aerith no podía hacer nada más que observar como sus amigos hacían lo que podían para salvar al mundo. Y en eso estaba hasta que cierto guerrero de pelo negro se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Cómo van, cielo?- Preguntó Zack

-Van a pelear contra Sephiroth. Zack, temo por Cloud…

-No te preocupes. No solo es fuerte, sino que además, está acompañado por gente igual de fuerte. Podrán con él.-Le aseguró el guerrero

-Ojalá pudiera estar abajo con ellos… ¡Pero les daré todo el apoyo que pueda desde aquí! ¡Ánimo, Cloud! ¡Ánimo, Tifa!-gritó la cetra.

-Oh, ¿Ahora eres partidaria de que Tifa y Cloud sean pareja?-Preguntó Zack, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No sé a qué viene eso, Zack. Yo solo quiero que Cloud sea feliz, como el resto del mundo. Y serán más felices si viven.-Afirmó la chica.

-Aaah, entonces, todavía te gusta Cloud. ¡Pensé que solo me querías a mí!-Bromeó

-Eres un idiota. ¿Con quién estoy ahora, bobo?-le dijo con una sonrisa Aerith.

Miraron el combate en silencio, como sus amigos peleaban valientemente contra JÉNOVA y su hijo.

-¡Mira, Sephiroth ha vuelto a cambiar de forma! ¿Cuántas van ya? ¿Diez, quince?

-No te pases, que solo han sido dos. Pero es cierto que es… Persistente. ¡Wow! Vincent se ha transformado en Caos. Eso le va a hacer daño a Sephiroth.-Dijo asombrada la anciana, mientras abajo, Caos luchaba por sobrevivir a la mutación de Sephiroth, mientras este intentaba hacerlo pedazos. Vincent lo consiguió inmovilizar entre sus garras, mientras Barret disparaba su Catástrofe sobre él. Cid hizo su Salto Dragón, Tifa le propino un golpe tremendo, que Aerith reconoció como Cielo Final. Entonces, Red, que estando malherido como estaba, no podía hacer mucho, le lanzó una materia a Cait Sith. No tardo en utilizar la magia Ultima, mientras Yuffie invocaba a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Finalmente, y tras semejante despliegue de poder, Cloud utilizó su ataque más letal, Omnilátigo. Esto provocó que Sephiroth, que no pudo soportar la fuerza de los ocho valientes compañeros, mordiera el polvo. Aerith estaba rebosante de felicidad. Por fin habían conseguido salvar al planeta, y, aunque había perdido la vida en el camino, sintió que había valido la pena. Hasta que Zack interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Aerith. Ya está aquí.- La muchacha se giró, sabiendo que esto solo podía significar una cosa. Se giró, observando al antiguamente orgulloso guerrero de pelo plateado, ahora despojado de todo su poder, y en su forma original.

Sephiroth la miró confuso. No sabía dónde estaba, ni que hacía aquí. Pero reconoció al guerrero de pelo negro.

-¿Zack? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?-Preguntó, suavemente.

-Esto es la corriente vital, Seph. Estamos muertos. Se acabó todo.-Dijo pacientemente Zack. Ahora que ya no vivían, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

-…¿Muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y quién es esa chica de ahí?- Cada vez todo era más confuso. ¿Es que Sephiroth no podía recordar a quién había matado a sangre fría?

-Sephiroth… ¿No te acuerdas de mí? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Bueno, recuerdo que estaba en el reactor de Nibelheim…

**Y estalló otro meteorito y murieron todos. Otra vez.**

**No, ahora en serio, aquí termina el prólogo. Ya que es cortillo, en un par de días subiré el primer capítulo, y a partir de entonces, cada semana uno.**

**Como ya sabéis, hacedme reviews bonitas, favoritos, follows… whatever que se haga aquí. Retweets. Hacedme Retweets. ¡Nos vemos!**

**21-02-2014: Corregidos un par de fallos gramaticales y de cosas que no quedaban bien.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Y aquí está el primer capítulo. Aunque no se si esto lo lee alguien...**

**Supongo que le pasa a todo el mundo. Lo de pensar que nadie lo lee al principio. Je.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de aquí me pertenece ni lo hará a menos de que sea nombrado presidente De Square Enix mañana. Eso estaría bien.**

VINCENT

Oscuridad. Eso es lo primero que vio. Vincent Valentine despertó en medio de una oscuridad que no parecía terminar nunca. Manteniendo la sangre fría, desenfundó su Pena de Muerte y empezó a caminar a través de la oscuridad. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí ni por qué estaba allí, pero eso era lo de menos. Podía _oir a la oscuridad_. Era como un leve susurro, casi imperceptible al sentido humano, pero tras años de trabajo como Turco, el hombre podía escuchar el aleteo de una mariposa. Continuó andando hasta que, de repente, oyó una voz calcárea.

-_¡Ja!¡Mira lo que ha traido el gato!-_Dijo con sorna. Vincent empezó a buscar alrededor, pero solo veia la ya mencionada oscuridad, ni rastro de quién lo había dicho.

-_Fíjate, va como un chocobo sin cabeza. El pobre ni siquiera sabe donde está. Sería tan fácil quitarle la vida…- _Esta vez lo decía una voz más profunda, como de ultratumba. Vincent ya apuntaba el rifle hacia donde creía haber oído la voz. Aun así, no veía nada.

-¡Mostraos!- Exigió.

-_¡Ja!-_Volvió a reir la primera voz- _Se cree en situación de exigir algo._

_ -Entonces, quizá deberíamos enseñarle su lugar, ¿no creeis?_- Susurró una tercera voz, más suave, pero con un timbré más peligroso. Vincent oyó un rugido lejano.

-¡He dicho que os mostréis!

-_Bueno, bueno, míralo, se va a enfadar. Si tanto querías que nos mostrásemos, quizás deberías haberlo pedido más… amablemente.- _Y con esto, volvió a oir otro rugido, más cercano todavía, tanto que podría jurar que estaba…

Vincent se volvió justo a tiempo de ver como una mole morada y con dos amenazadores cuernos cargaba ante él. Consiguió esquivarlo rodando, y el animal pasó de largo. Se volvió para cargar otra vez, pero paró al ver la cara en shock de Vincent.

El monstruo no era otro que Bestia Galiana.

-_¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿HABÉIS VISTO SU CARA?! ¡PURA POESÍA!-_ dijo la primera voz, que ahora se hacía visible. Se trataba de Máscara Infernal, otro de sus demonios.

_ -Coincido en que era un auténtico regalo para la vista. Aunque habría sido mejor si le hubiera aplastado. Habría sido… hermoso.-_ Esta vez, la segunda voz salió del anonimato. Se trataba de Gigante Muerte.

-Qué… ¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?-Preguntó, furioso

-_Bueno, bueno, Vincent. No es la primera vez que nos dejas salir, ¿Verdad, pequeño?- _Dijo la última voz, que, ahora saliendo de la perpetua oscuridad, se veia que era Caos quien lo decía.- _Eres un ser divertido, Vincent Valentine. Muy divertido. Te haces el fuerte, pero en realidad, no eres más que un pobre desgraciado sin fuerza de voluntad. Pero claro, ¿Cómo vas a tener alguna? Al fin y al cabo, siquiera eres humano, ¿No?- _Y con esto, los demonios rieron a carcajadas. Vincent levantó su arma, se giró para disparar a Caos y…

-¿Disfrutando de mi obra, Valentine?-Dijo Hojo. Ahora se encontraba en el laboratorio en el que se hallaba cuando Hojo experimentaba con él. El científico estaba examinando una sustancia en una probeta, mientras Vincent se hallaba atado y amordazado. Este se revolvió y se sacudió, en un vano intento de desatarse.- Creías que la protomateria que te había insertado mi esposa serviría para darte el control total, ¿verdad? Como siempre, sobreestimas a Lucrecia.- Vincent se revolvió con más ímpetu al oir el nombre de su una vez amante.- Oh ¿Te molesta que utilice su nombre? ¿El nombre de MI esposa? Recuerda a quién eligió, Valentine. No eras nada más que una simple distracción para ella, una distracción que YO toleré hasta cierto punto… Y a cambio, obtuve… Un nuevo sujeto de pruebas.- Mientras hablaba, Cogió una jeringuilla y la llenó del líquido de la probeta.- El hijo de Lucrecia… Si, la verdad, fue un buen intercambio. Y el experimento tuvo un resultado brillante, ¿No crees, Valentine? Sephiroth, aquel cuyo nombre causa terror sobre cualquiera… fue obra mía. TODO OBRA MÍA, VALENTINE. Y sin ti, no lo habría conseguido. Toda esa destrucción, ese terror, toda esa masacre… sabes que eres culpable. Si no hubieras aparecido, jamás habría pasado, y lo sabes. Y te carcome por dentro. Y lo mereces, Valentine.-Dicho esto, le inyectó la sustancia directamente en el corazón, lo que le provocó un intenso dolor, tanto que cerró los ojos y creyó desmayarse…

Cuando abrió los ojos, se volvía a encontrar en una negrura absoluta. Volvía a estar solo. Buscó su arma, pero no encontró nada. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que llevaba el traje estándar de los Turcos, como cuando solía trabajar para ellos. Oyó otra vez el susurro de la oscuridad, pero esta vez distinguió un llanto de bebe. Buscó el origen del llanto, pero no importaba cuanto anduviera, pues nunca se acercaba.

-Vincent.-Dijo una voz femenina detrás suya. Se giró y ahí estaba.

Lucrecia. Con su pequeña y blanca sonrisa, sus ojos esmeralda mirando a los carmesí de Vincent.

-Lucrecia.-Susurró, con un deje de emoción. La abrazó, sintiendo como volvían todos los recuerdos agradables que habían pasado juntos. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus risas...

-¿Cómo pudiste, Vincent?-Dijo con la voz rota, detrás suya otra vez. Se giró, y se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba llorando.- ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme a mí… a nosotros? Yo te quería, Vince- dijo, entre lágrimas. Cuando Vincent, intentó abrazarla para consolarla, a punto de romper a llorar también, esta se alejó de él.

-¡APARTA TUS MANOS DE MÍ, MONSTRUO!-Gritó Lucrecia. El llanto del bebé se oía más cerca.-¿QUÉ ERES AHORA? TU ME DEJASTE SOLA, VINCENT. ME DEJASTE A SU MERCED.

-Lucrecia, yo…-Intentó decir, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡DEJASTE QUE EXPERIMENTARA CONMIGO! ¡CON MI BEBE! ¡CON MI PROPIO HIJO, VINCENT! –Ya no lloraba lágrimas, si no que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y lloraba sangre.- TÚ Me mataste, VINCE. DEJASTE que lo hiciera. ¡POR TU CULPA, DI LUZ A UN MONSTRUO!.-El bebé ya era visible, y este empezó a crecer a ojos vista, pero Vincent no lo prestaba atención, pues el pistolero estaba arrodillado, anegado en lágrimas.- ¡Y NO QUEDASTE CONTENTO CON ESO! NO, tenías que llevar MÁS muerte al mundo, así que destruiste mi legado. ¡MATASTE A MI PROPIO HIJO, VINCENT! ¡A MI PROPIA SANGRE!.- El niño empezaba a convertirse en adolescente. Se trataba, obviamente, de un Sephiroth mucho más joven que con el que se había enfrentado. Ya no lloraba, si no que su cara era una máscara de odio.

-Lo hice porque era una amenaza para el planeta… -Dijo el hombre, roto entre sollozos.

-¿ESO ES TODO? PENSÉ QUE ME QUERÍAS, VINCENT. QUE PONDRÍAS TODO ANTE MÍ. YA VEO QUE SOLO ERAN PALABRAS , Y QUE ESCAPASTE A LA PRIMERA DE CAMBIO. NO HAY NADA QUE TE EXCUSE, VINCENT VALENTINE. MERECES EL PEOR DE LOS CASTIGOS.- El adolescente ya no lo era, ahora era un adulto hecho y derecho, y su máscara de odio se había transformado en una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia, de maldad y de peligrosidad. De repente, desapareció.

-NO ME MERECISTE NUNCA, VINCENT. POR ESO ME PERDISTE. PERO AHORA BUSCAS MI PERDÓN, PARA QUE TU VIDA INMORTAL NO SEA UN TORMENTO. PUES ADIVINA QUÉ, VINCENT VALENTINE.-De repente, apareció Sephiroth, con su atuendo de siempre y Masamune en mano. Sin dilación, y de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Aerith, atravesó a Lucrecia limpiamente, por la espalda. Con esa sonrisa todavía en la cara, se desvaneció, y el cuerpo de Lucrecia habría caido al suelo, de no ser por los reflejos del destrozado Vincent. Todavía sollozando, mantuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su amada, que seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya estoy muerta, Vince.- Le susurró.- No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. No hay perdón para ti, y _nunca_ lo hubo.-Y el cuerpo de Lucrecia empezó a transformarse en algo mucho más grande, grotesco y terrorífico. Caos volvió a reir, cogió con una zarpa a Vincent y lo puso a la altura de su cabeza.

-_Y ahora, "Vince", te voy a devorar. Te voy a devorar, porque aquí tú eres la presa, y yo soy el cazador. Solo sobrevive el más fuerte, y tú jamás tuviste una oportunidad.-_ Y así, lo lanzó contra el suelo, y se abalanzó sobre Vincent, que ya no tenía ni ganas de luchar, y empezó a desgarrarlo con sus zarpas y a destrozarlo con sus mandíbulas, y la sangre fluia por la garganta de Caos, que reia sin parar, y mientras tanto, Vincent solo podía pensar en la machacante palabra que resonaba cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza…

* * *

-¡Valentine! ¡VALENTINE! ¡VALENTINE, ¿QUIERES HACERME EL %/(¬+* FAVOR DE LEVANTARTE?!- Gritó una voz potente. Vincent empezaba a recuperar la conciencia de su pesadilla.

-¡VIIIIIIINNIEEEEEEEE!-gritó una voz más aguda, de una chica.

-Creo que no nos oye. A lo mejor, si le disparo…-Sugirió el primero. Vincent estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que había soñado. Era una pesadilla que llevaba teniendo un tiempo, y no le dejaba descansar bien. Llevaba semanas sin poder pegar ojo, y la verdad, no veia que las pesadillas se fuesen a acabar pronto.

-Eres un bruto.-Dijo la chica.- ¡Oye! A lo mejor es como ese cuento de la Bella Durmiente. Barret, quizá deberías darle un beso, a ver si así se despierta…- Al oír esto, Vincent abrió completamente los ojos. La idea de Barret besándolo le resultaba… desagradable cuanto menos. Observó a los dos, al enorme y musculado Barret, con su brazo-arma y a la "Gran Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi", o como se hiciera llamar ahora. Les miró con su cara de inexpresividad natural, preguntándose qué hacían allí.

Cierto. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? Se suponía que la cueva en la que estaba no era de fácil acceso. Se necesitaba transporte aéreo o un chocobo negro o dorado, como el que le esperaba a la salida de la cueva. Miró hacia arriba, y ahí estaba Lucrecia, su amada, atrapada y cristalizada en estasis.

-¡Sabía que funcionaría!- Exclamo la ninja.- La perspectiva de besarte despertaría incluso a gente en coma, Barret, ¡Deberías pensar en hacerte médico!- Y se rio a carcajada limpia.

-Maldita %&/(·¬ niña… ¡Ahora verás!- gritó Barret, tratando de agarrarla, pero con sus reflejos de años de entrenamiento, se escapó y se puso a distancia del exjefe de AVALANCHA. - ¡Ven aquí para que pueda vengarme!

-…¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó Vincent. Tras la victoria sobre Sephiroth y la salvación al planeta de Meteorito, Vincent se había ido, a viajar solo con sus pecados. No esperaba ver a sus compañeros, al menos, hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Hasta que hubiera pagado por sus pecados.

-Pues está claro. Hemos venido a por ti, vampirito.-Dijo jovialmente Yuffie, deteniéndose y dejando atrás a un Barret exhausto.

-…-Vincent la miró con una de sus miradas de "no vuelvas a decir eso o lo lamentarás". Lástima que Yuffie estuviera demasiado ocupada riéndose de Barret y Vincent que no se dio cuenta.

-Verás, Valentine.- Empezó Barret, más serio.- Después de que te marcharas, cada uno salió por su lado. Yo fui a Corel a arreglar la ciudad tras el desastre con Shinra, Red a Cañón Cosmo, a quedarse a cuidar de su abuelo. Reeve ahora ocupa el lugar de Rufus Shinra en la empresa, y está intentando darle un giro de tuerca. Cid volvió a Villa Cohete y POR FIN se declaró a Shera. Aquí la mocosa esta volvió a Wutai y no se volvió a saber- Dijo obteniendo un "¡Eh!" de protesta por parte de la ninja, que fue ignorado totalmente.- Y Tifa y Cloud se fueron a la nueva ciudad que construyeron sobre Midgard, Edge, y construyeron un nuevo "Séptimo Cielo". Mientras Tifa sirve, Cloud reparte encargos a domicilio-

-… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, Barret?- Dijo calmadamente Vincent, al que no le gustaba que la gente no fuera al grano. Precisión y economía de palabras. Parece que la gente no lo entendía.

-Ahora voy a eso. Pues bien, resulta que el joven Cloud, en una entrega que resultó ser una broma, acabó perdido en una cueva inexplorada. Y esa cueva… bueno. Para decirlo simplemente, había una razón por la que nadie la conocía. Esa cueva antes de lo de Sephiroth y Meteorito no existía. Pero lleva al corazón del planeta.

-…!- Ahora sí que habían captado el interés de Vincent.

-Pues resulta que ahí hay materia en estado puro- Continuó Yuffie.- Algo que no encuentras en otros lugares. Esa materia es como una hoja en blanco, puedes _escribir_ sobre ella la utilidad que quieres tenga esa materia. Como comprenderás, no es muy común… ¡Pero Cloud tuvo una idea fantástica!- Exclamó sonriente.

-Exacto. El pelo-pincho vio que con esa materia podría conseguir lo que de otra forma sería imposi-

-¡Barret, estaba hablando yo!-se quejó la ninja.- Vinnie, es genial... ¡VAMOS A RECUPERAR A AERITH!

Y, tras 31 años de dolor y oscuridad, parecía que el destino por fin le arrojaba un poco de luz.

**HALA. NO LO PONÍA EN LA DESCRIPCIÓN NI NADA. SURPRISE.**

**Anyway, me gustaría que me dijeseis si dejo los nombres de los demonios de Vince como salen en la traducción en español (Que sería lo suyo, ya que el fanfic está en español), o pongo los nombres en inglés (Que serían Galian Beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker y Chaos, más bonicos). Es por pura estética.**

**Bueh, ya sabéis como responderme. En review. Y tal. ¡Nos vemos! :D**


	3. Capítulo 2

** ¿Os había dicho que lo que me encanta la cara de :0? ¿No? Pues ahora sí.**

**:0**

**:00: :o**

**Disculpad que divague. Estoy enfermo y esas cosas.**

**Disclaimer: ¡Soy el director de Square Enix! ¡Ahora todo esto es mío! ¡Hagamos el AuRikku canon!**

**O eso diría si fuera el director de Square Enix. Así que una vez más, nada de esto es mío. Sigh.**

YUFFIE

La ninja observó la reacción de Vincent. Obviamente, estaba sorprendido. No todos los días puedes ver a una hermosa princesa ninja que te puede patear el culo sin inmutarse. Y tampoco te dan la noticia de que una de las pocas amigas que tenías va a resucitar. Mucho menos si es una gran amiga como Aerith.

Pero hablamos de Vincent Valentine. Se pasó treinta años en un ataúd compungido por algo que no había hecho. No es una persona normal. De hecho, Yuffie de veras tenía la teoría de que era medio vampiro. Por eso, por las noches, cuando todavía perseguían a Sephiroth, se tapaba el cuello y tenía su materia Piro cerca. Porque ya se sabe que los vampiros son débiles al fuego.

El caso, que Vincent no parecía nada contento con la resurrección de Aerith. Solo sorprendido. Y, probablemente, pensando en que quizá eso serviría para resucitar a su amada _Lucrecia._ A veces, Yuffie se preguntaba si tenía alguna otra cosa en la cabeza.

-…¿Cómo habéis llegado?-Preguntó Vincent. "_Hombre de pocas palabras, como siempre"_ pensó Yuffie.

-Bueno, nosotros no tenemos un chocobo dorado como tú, oh maestro de la fauna de Gaia. Cid nos ha traido en el Highwind. Hemos estado buscándote por todas partes, ¿Sabes?-Dijo Yuffie, intentando causarle algo de cargo de conciencia. Pero eso no funcionaba con Vincent Valentine. Sus problemas no le dejaban pensar en más cosas… o eso pensaba Yuffie.

-Sí, Cloud y Tifa están buscando en la mansión de Nibelheim, y Reeve y Red están en el antiguo edificio ShinRa de Midgar. Cloud quería que estuviéramos todos cuando resucitáramos a Aerith.

-Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder.-Dijo Vincent, en voz baja. Bueno, en su voz habitual, Vincent nunca subía su tono de voz, y aun así, se le podía oir perfectamente. Se levantó del suelo y los tres salieron de la cueva. Les recibió el sol de la mañana en plena cara, y Vincent se tapó los ojos, como si le dolieran. Otra prueba para Yuffie de que era un vampiro: le hacía daño la luz del sol.

-¿Vincent? ¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo sonriendo la ninja.

-Demasiada luz.-Dijo él, tapándose con el brazo

-Vincent… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esa cueva para que te afecte a ti, aquél-al-que-nunca-le-hace-daño-nada?

-…-Prefirió no responder. Yuffie intuyó que varios meses. Solo, en esa cueva. Con la única compañía de un cadáver encerrado en una pared. Por Leviatán, ¿Qué pensaba que iba a conseguir así? Cloud no estaba así por Aerith. Pero claro, Cloud no estaba enamorado de Aerith, sino de Tifa.

Aun así. Aerith era como una hermana para él, pero no se pasaba meses, sin comer ni beber, en el estanque en el que habían enterrado a la cetra. Probablemente porque se habría muerto por ello. Pero ese no es el problema.

-Vincent, tienes que dejar pasar las cosas. No puedes estar toda la eternidad llorando por una persona. Sí, es triste, pero eso no significa que-

-No es tu problema.-Cortó, sin rastro de emoción en su voz. Como siempre, pensó Yuffie, irritada.

-Eres imposible.-Dijo la ninja.- Espero que el ver a todos te mejore el humor, Vinnie. Recuerda que somos tus amigos. Nos preocupamos por ti.

-¡Eso, Vincent! ¡Tú eres uno más de nosotros! No es tu culpa que seas como eres-Dijo Barret, sonriendo. Dio una palmada en el hombro al moreno de pelo largo que habría tumbado a una persona normal, pero vio la cara de desaprobación en el rostro de Yuffie.

-Barret, de veras, tienes la sensibilidad en el &%$/!.-dijo la ladrona, con negando con la cabeza.

-No importa.-Terminó Vincent. Recogieron el chocobo de Vincent y con él, subieron al Highwind.

* * *

-¡Mira quién se digna a aparecer en mi ·$%&¬! barco volador! ¡El $%&#! Vincent! ¡Dame un abrazo, /%&/#!-Dijo Cid, abrazando a Vincent, que estaba _claramente_ incómodo con el contacto físico. "_A lo mejor es autista. Un vampiro autista. Un vampiro autista que se puede transformar en un lobo %&$)#! grande, lo que lo convierte en un vampiro licántropo autista con escopeta. Tío, no hay duda de por qué estaba en un ataúd, no querría desatar el apocalipsis". _Mientras Yuffie andaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Barret les volvía a hablar de Marlene y su vida en Corel.

-Y dentro de una semana cumple 8 años. ¡No puedo esperar a que vea mi regalo! Si tenemos suerte, para entonces ya habremos resucitado a Aerith, y podremos celebrarlo todos. Tú también vendrás, ¿Verdad, Vincent?- "_Olvidalo, Barret" _Pensaba Yuffie "_Probablemente esté demasiado ocupado revolcándose en su propia agonía"_

_ -…_Claro, Barret. No me lo perdería por nada.- Dijo Vincent, para la alegría de Barret. No obstante, Yuffie y Cid estaban más en shock.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Vas a ir al cumpleaños de una niña?

-¡%&/#!, ¿Es que te estás ablandando, hombre-murciélago?!

-Va a estar lleno de niños insoportables, y aún sabiéndolo, ¿Vas a ir?

-¿El $%&#! pelo largo te ha vuelto una nenita?

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡Lo que pasa es que es un pervertido y le van los niños!

-¡$%&#! pedófilo! ¿Ahora te van las crías?

-¡Le va la sangre de niña! ¡Vampiro pedófilo!

-¡$%&#! enfermo, $%&#!

-Sabes, Vinnie, no hace falta que lo ocultes, si tienes un problema, te podemos ayudar.

-¡Que problema ni que $%&#! ¡A ti lo que te hace falta un buen polv-

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Rugió Vincent. Yuffie y Cid quedaron en silencio un momento.

Hasta que los dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas del inmortal. Este enrojeció levemente y miró a otro lado, una acción totalmente impropia de él.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-Decía Yuffie-¡Vincent Valentine se ha _sonrojado_!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Chicos, creo que os estáis pasando con Vincent, en serio.-Decía Barret, intentando reprimir la risa, sin éxito.- Gracias, Vincent, significa mucho para m-"_pfff" _mí que vengas "_pfffffff"_ al cumpleaños de mi hijaAJAJAJAJAJA

-…- Vincent cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente e intentó mantener la compostura.- Estaré en la sala de máquinas, por si me necesitáis. Si no es así, preferiría estar solo.-Dijo, mientras se iba.

-¡Oye, Vincent!-le llamó Cid. Este se dio la vuelta.-¡Ahí no hay ninguna niña, ¿Seguro que quieres estar ahí?!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Muy buena, Almirante Pulmón Negro!

-…-Sin decir nada, Vincent se fue por la puerta.

-Chicos, de veras, os habéis pasado un poco con él-Decía Barret, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa

-Bah, él es el hombre de acero. No le ha afectado para nada. Probablemente se haya ido ahí para revolcarse en su angustia y esas cosas que tiene como hobby.

-¡Oye, niña! ¿Qué $%&#! me has llamado antes?

-¡Almirante Pulmón Negro! ¡Y ahora mueve tu humeante culo al timón antes de que te meta mi enorme shuriken en él!

* * *

VINCENT

Vincent estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Todavía recordaba el sueño que había tenido por la mañana. Podía incluso sentir como Chaos le arrancaba la carne y lo masticaba, como le despedazaba, como-

-¡Hey Vincent! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?-Dijo Yuffie, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. La joven ninja se encontraba en el arco de la puerta, sonriente.

-¿No dije que estaría aquí?-Preguntó él, carente de emoción. ¿Es que venía a molestarle más?

-Eh… sí, claro. Oye…-Comenzó la chica.-Sabes que en realidad, Cid y yo no pensamos de veras eso, ¿no? Ya sabes, todo eso de la pederastia y de que eres un vampiro, es una broma. Solo queríamos relajar el ambiente, y eso. Sabes que Cid a veces se pone muy pesado con las bromas-"_¿Solo Cid? Debes estar bromeando" _Pensó el ex Turco_.-_ Pero que en realidad eres nuestro amigo, y que no queremos que te sientas mal, porque si quisiéramos que fuera así, no serías nuestro amigo, y entonces serías un completo desconocido y sería muy raro que estuvieras aquí…

-Está bien, Yuffie.-La cortó Vincent, cuando ya empezaba a divagar.- No hace falta que te disculpes. Os conozco a los dos, se que es vuestra forma de ser.- No ganaba nada enfadándose, y sinceramente, tampoco le importaba mucho. Aunque preferiría que no lo hicieran, no es como si fuera a conseguir que cambiasen de personalidad.

-Entonces, ¿No estás enfadado?-Dijo Yuffie, sonriendo otra vez

-…¿Querías algo, Yuffie?-

-Bueno, quería disculparme. Y ya que estaba, charlar un poco con mi viejo amigo Vinnie.-Dijo, dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

-…

-...

-…-Vincent parpadeó

-…-Yuffie intentaba mantener la sonrisa.

-…

-…-Una gota de sudor la empezó a caer de la frente

-…

-¡DIOS! ¡VINCENT VALENTINE! ¡ERES DEFINITIVAMENTE EL SER MÁS ABURRIDO DE LA EXISTENCIA! ¡CUENTAME ALGO, $%&#!-Estalló la ninja

-…

-¡Agh! ¡Eres exasperante!- Yuffie dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de máquinas.

-…Yuffie.-Esta se detuvo al oir su voz.- Avísame cuando llegue el resto.

**Lo sé, lo sé. Este es más corto. El de la semana que viene será más laaaargo, lo prometo. También lo colgaré más pronto (en 4-5 días. WOOOOOO). Pero es que este no era un capítulo muy importante. De hecho, podría haber pasado de él, pero ¿Sabéis qué? No he giveado ningún fuck mientras escribía esto. **

**Hale, ahora, moledme a palos si eso. Yo me voy a sobar. ¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**¿Conocéis esa sensación de levantarse un Lunes y pensar "Que buen día voy a tener hoy"?**

**Lo sé, yo tampoco ::0 (¡Mirad! ¡Es un Batariano!)**

**Disclaimer: No poseo ni Final Fantasy VII ni los lunes. Si no, ya me habría encargado de que no existieran esos hijos de $%&#!.**

**Los lunes, digo.**

TIFA

Con un grito, Cloud se abalanzó al monstruo y le golpeó con la parte roma de la espada, aturdiéndolo. Hizo un arco de 180 grados con ella y lo cortó por la mitad. Un Cara Dorky se le acercó por la espalda, pero el joven guerrero tenía años de experiencia, y no se le podía sorprender así como así. Le dirigió un tajo vertical que hizo buena cuenta de él. Le salió un Ghirofelgo del techo, que intentó caer encima de él. Cloud lo esquivó fácilmente, pero, sin pensar, cometió un error de principiante.

Utilizó la materia Tierra.

Una pena que, desde donde estaba el monstruo, encima de su cuchilla, el hechizo no le hiciera _ni el más mínimo efecto._ Por suerte, ahí estaba Tifa para sacarle las castañas del fuego, y le propinó tal golpe al monstruo que le tiró de su cuchilla colgante. Rápidamente, saltó sobre él, le agarro de lo que parecía la cabeza y se la estrelló contra el suelo con su fuerza sobrehumana. Cabe decir que el monstruo no sobrevivió a semejante daño.

-Wow, Tifa. Nunca te había visto desplegar tanta… violencia.-Dijo Cloud, atónito.

-Por favor, Cloud, me has visto patearle el culo a borrachos tan fuerte que les he sacado del bar así.-Dijo la camarera, con una sonrisa. Se sacudió las manos y abrieron el pasadizo que conducía abajo.

-Más le vale a Vincent estar en su ataúd. No me gustaría que nos hubiéramos pateado todo esta mansión llena de monstruos para darnos cuenta de que no está aquí.

-Bueno, Cloud, míralo por el lado bueno. Así no pierdes la forma.-Dijo la siempre optimista Tifa. La verdad es que, tras un año entero desde la caída de Sephiroth, el guerrero rubio no había tenido ningún tipo de pelea seria. Sí, claro, había tenido alguna que otra pelea con algún pervertido borracho que se pasaba con Tifa, incluso una vez con Reno, pero ninguno de ellos era un desafío para el joven. Bajaron en silencio, y de repente, vieron algo que creían que no verían nunca.

Un enorme Bégimo en el pasillo, a cuatro patas, que se giró para enfrentarlos en cuanto los olió.

-Pero… cómo…¡¿Cómo demonios es esto posible?!-se sorpendió Cloud. En ese instante, el bégimo cargó hacia ellos, y rodaron para esquivarlo. Aun así, el monstruo cambió de trayectoria en el momento y embistió a Cloud, que quedó entre la bestia y la pared de roca. Tifa saltó y le dio un buen puñetazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero más que dolerle, le enfureció más, y se giró y la rugió. Pero Tifa, en vez de acobardarse, le dirigió un gancho derecho en la mandíbula. Y eso _sí _que le dolió al bégimo. Cloud se recuperó de su aturdimiento momentáneo y aprovechó que el monstruo seguía desorientado tras el golpe de Tifa para rajarle el abdomen con su mandoble. La sangre salió a borbotones, y el gigantesco animal cayó, herido. Entonces, el guerrero saltó y decapitó a la bestia, terminando así con el asunto. Jadeantes por el esfuerzo y el estallido de adrenalina, Cloud y Tifa se sonrieron, mientras el cuerpo se desvanecía.

-¿Estás bien, Cloud? Ese golpe que te ha dado no ha sonado nada bien.

-Eh, sí, estoy bien. Creo que es solo un arañazo.-Le quitó importancia el rubio.

-¿Un arañazo? Cloud, te ha aplastado. Literalmente. No es algo con lo que salgas con un arañazo. A ver, déjame que lo examine.-Sin darle tiempo a responder, Tifa le abrió el chaleco, dejándole al aire el torso. Sin duda, el golpe le había hecho bastante más que un arañazo. Tenía una gran contusión en el pecho, y varios hematomas se estaban formando en el costado izquierdo, donde había recibido el golpe. Tanteando, Tifa empezó a presionar suavemente las partes heridas, para evaluar el daño. Pasó lentamente de sus costillas, a sus abdominales. También tenía un buen cardenal en la parte izquierda, pero Tifa se tomó su tiempo admirando al joven, que al parecer, no había perdido forma, como había sugerido antes. Tras un pequeño lapso de tiempo, se levantó, levemente ruborizada.

-Idiota.-Le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.- Eso por decirme que era un arañazo.

-Bueno, un par de morados no son para tanto…-Se quejó Cloud, frotándose el hombro.

-No son un par de morados, tonto. Tienes 2 costillas rotas, el pecho magullado, y esperemos que no haya ningún daño interno.-Enumeró la chica.- Ahora estate quieto mientras te curo.-

-En seeerio Tifa, estoy bien.

-¿Ah, sí?-Inquirió la aludida.- De acuerdo, entonces.-Y sonriendo inocentemente, le pegó un manotazo en la espalda, que de no haber sido por que el muchacho se esperaba una reacción así y porque, afrontémoslo, tras un entrenamiento básico como soldado raso de Shinra, y el entrenamiento intensivo que recibió para el examen de Soldier, probablemente se habría doblado del dolor. No pudo evitar, sin embargo, el quejarse después de semejante golpe "amistoso". Abrieron el ataúd de Vincent, y obviamente, no estaba, ya que, aunque ellos no lo sabían, estaba en el Highwind, a un kilómetro de altura y en camino a recogerlos. Dentro del ataúd, sin embargo, había una fotografía.

-Eh, Cloud, mira esto.-La cogió Tifa. El muchacho rubio se acercó.

-Son Vincent y Lucrecia. ¿Es de hace treinta años? Porque él está exactamente igual.

-Sí, se les ve bastante… felices. ¡Y mira, Vincent está sonriendo!

-¡Es verdad! Es tan raro…-Dijo Cloud, sonriendo.

-Vaya, sí que le cambió la muerte de Lucrecia…

-No me extraña. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si la persona a la que amas, la única persona que de veras has amado en tu vida, de repente te fuera arrebatada?-Sin saberlo, Cloud había tocado una fibra. Tifa evocó el tiempo que había estado sola tras el incidente de Nibelheim, cuando llegó a Midgar como una joven solitaria, sin conocer a nadie. El momento en el que Cloud se había perdido en la corriente vital en el cráter del norte. Cuando estaba cuidando de él en Mideel, que no parecía mejorar, sino todo lo contrario… Tifa se giró para que Cloud no viera sus ojos granate llenos de lágrimas.

-Debe de ser duro…-susurró la joven, reprimiendo las lágrimas.-Creo que ahora entiendo un poco más a Vincent. Ya sabes, que siempre esté deprimido y eso… Yo también lo estaría.

-Oooooh, Tifa, ¿Eso es que te gusta alguien?-Medio bromeó Cloud. Excepto para Tifa, de todos era sabido lo que sentía el espadachín por su amiga de la infancia. Incluso se lo había llegado a comentar a Aerith, cuando esta le había declarado lo que sentía por él.

-¡Eh, yo no he dicho nada de eso!-Se ruborizó Tifa.-De todas formas, aunque Vincent no está aquí-dijo cambiando rapidamente de tema.- no significa que no esté en la mansión. Deberíamos mirar allí, y dejar de hacer preguntas extrañas.

-¿Perdona?

-Perdonado quedas.-Sonrío la joven.

* * *

CLOUD

Salieron de la mansión tras haberse enfrentado a una legión de fantasmas (Que todavía no sabían cómo habían llegado allí) y vieron tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Yuffie en el PHS de Cloud, diciéndoles que la llamasen.

-¿Yuffie? ¿Me oyes?

-Alto y claro, general Cabeza de Chocob*blergh*-Se oyó vomitando a la joven ninja. De fondo, podían oir a Cid maldiciendo.

-Yuffie, ¿todavía no te has curado de tu miedo a volar? A lo mejor es el karma, por meterte tanto con Cloud.-Bromeó Tifa.

-Si es el karma, entonces vale la pena.-Jadeó Yuffie.- De todas formas, ¿Por qué no me cogíais el teléfono? ¿Demasiado ocupados entre vosotros?-Sugirió. La podían oír sonreír incluso por teléfono.

Una pena que su diversión parase con otra violenta arcada.

-Para entonces, estábamos en el sótano de la mansión de Shinra.- Contestó Cloud.- No hay mucha cobertura en el sótano de una mansión deshabitada de un pueblo perdido de la mano de Odín.

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces tenía yo razón! ¡Estabais haciendo cosas guarras y no querías que os molestasen!-dijo triunfalmente la chica.

-Pues no, para tu información, estábamos buscando a Vincent y siendo atacados por un bégimo y una miríada de fantasmas. No tuvimos tiempo de tener ningún… acercamiento.-Dijo Cloud, enrojeciendo, al igual que Tifa.

-¿Un bégimo? ¿En la mansión? ¿Pero como cabía esa cosa ahí dentro?

-Eso mismo me he preguntado yo, y sigo sin tener respuesta. ¿Habéis tenido suerte con Vincent?

-Mmmm, nope, negativo.-Respondió la ninja.- Lo que viene a significar que sí, tenemos a Vinnie. Está ahora ahí abajo, en la sala de máquinas, probablemente retozando en su propio dolor y pensando "Ohhh, Lucrecia, ohhh, te echo de menos y no tengo sangre fresca excepto la de una sexy ninja que me pateará el culo si me acerco a más de un metro de su cuello, oooh"

-…Yuffie, ¿Te pasa algo con Vincent? Pareces algo mosqueada.-Preguntó Tifa.

-¿Yooooo? Qué va. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, salvo el hecho de que sigue EXACTAMENTE IGUAL a como lo dejamos hace un año? ¡Venga, yo pensaba que tras varios meses fuera de ese sarcófago encontraría algo que hacer, aparte de deprimirse una y otra vez!

-Oh, Yuffie, a lo mejor lo que pasa es que te gusta Vincent, y no lo quieres admitir.-Dijo Cloud, devolviéndole lo de antes.-¿Es que no te gusta que piense en otra mujer que no seas tú?

-Oh, Cloud, por favor. ¿Gustarme a mí alguien que no dice más palabras en un día que yo en una frase? ¿Alguien que piensa que está bien pasarse el día rodeado de cuero? Vale, sí, es atractivo, pero, ugh, es _necrofilia._

_ -_Yuffie, no es un vampiro.

-¡Ja! Eso es lo que quiere que creáis. ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ahora se lo digo!-Gritó Yuffie a alguien.-Cid dice que estamos de camino. Y si me disculpáis *blergh*…-Oyeron a Cid maldecir.- Ups, parece que la he pifiado. Nos vemos lueg*bleeeergh* ¡Oh, por Shiva, creo que tiene vida propia!-Y se cortó.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, imaginando lo que había pasado. Parecía que hoy no iba a ser un buen día para Yuffie.

* * *

-¿Entonces, el entierro se lo haces tú o yo?-Preguntó Tifa.

-Yo me encargo de eso, pero tú pagas las flores.

-¿Sabes que eso es muy poco caballeroso?

-Y muy caro también.-Ambos rieron suavemente. Estaba atardeciendo en Nibelheim, y Cloud y Tifa estaban a las afueras del pueblo, esperando al barco volador que les recogería y haciendo bromas sobre el más que probable asesinato de Yuffie por parte Cid (Totalmente justificado, según Cloud. El reaccionaría igual si le dejase Fenrir perdido de vómito). Cayó el silencio entre los dos, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino uno de esos momentos que no quieres romper hablando. Cloud miró a su mejor amiga fijamente. El sol caía a su espalda y brillaba débilmente, pero lo justo para hacer de la visión de la joven un auténtico espectáculo a los ojos del rubio. Tragó saliva, e intentó, una vez más, decirle a la chica que amaba lo que sentía.

-Tifa, yo…

-¿No crees que hace un poco de frío aquí, Cloud?-Preguntó de sopetón Tifa.-Quizá debería haberme traído una chaqueta…

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, sí que tengo un poco de frío.-"_Pero no por lo que tú crees"_ pensó, decepcionado. Otro intento echado por la borda.

-Oye, Cloud… ¿Te… te importaría si me acerco un poco a ti-Preguntó Tifa, ruborizada, pero fijando sus ojos escarlata en los del guerrero.-Es para, ya sabes, el frío…-El aludido sonrió. Algo es algo, al fin y al cabo.

-Claro, ven aquí.-Dijo, señalando que se sentara a su lado. La chica se sentó, y tras unos segundos, se recostó sobre él. Cloud la pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura, y ella terminó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados. Cloud la miró con ternura. Los dos así juntos, solos, bajo el crepúsculo. Era algo perfecto. Sonrió, y el también cerró los ojos.

**Ahí teneis. Shameless fluff , como se suele decir. También hay un poquito de acción, para compensar los otros dos. La verdad, tengo pensado que haya bastante más acción dentro de poco. Pensad que esto es el principio, sé que es algo flojo, pero tened fe en mí ^^**

** Como siempre, se agradecen las reviews, los favs y esas cosas 'onitas. ¡Nos vemos! :0**


End file.
